Chains Within The City
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: This is my first AU were Sanji and Zoro are detectives! It started as a normal day but when both of the detectives were called in for an espacially brutal murder,determined to find the killer. They unlock a whole new story that concerned all of them. Mainly Zosan a hint of FraRo and LawxLuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Now when a girl loves detective shows and one piece something like this comes to life. There might be some grammar mistakes and the characters might be a little out of it. But other than that I hope you like it. Enjoy ^^**

At the Grand Line you were never safe. Every step that you took might be your last. Even in your houses you were never ever safe. In every corner there might be a thug, murderer or rapist waiting for you. The only thing that made the people living in the Grand Line felt safe was the Grand Line Police Department that consisted of several police officers and detectives.

As the sun slowly started to shine on top of the city you didn't except anybody to be awake. It was like the town was in a deep slumber. The only ones awake were the protectors of the city. The Major Case Squad.

A large blue haired man barged in the room with a smiling face.

"Today is going to be a SUPER day!" he shouted.

Two of the men in the office looked at him clearly both of them annoyed. The green haired detective glared at him and continued to organize some folders. The long-nose one kept looking at the blue haired man and sighed.

"Franky, you shouldn't shout like that in the morning." He said and added. "Especially if the whole city is still asleep."

"But the sun is shining," he argued. "If you ask me you guys are far too much depressed."

The Major Case Squad consisted of 6 detectives; Franky,Usopp,Zoro,Sanji,Luffy and Vivi. Most of them ended there shift and went sleeping until they started another day of solving crimes. Zoro sat down rubbing his tired eyes.

"If you ask me you're too joy full doing your job."

"Why shouldn't I enjoy doing my job!" he said then pouted. "We save people."

Zoro shook his head, tired of Franky's way of seeing things. First they weren't heroes they solved murders and there was nothing happy about solving tragic deaths. At least that was Zoro's idea. He shrugged not even trying to explain it to Franky, he wouldn't understand anyway.

"Oi Franky," said Usopp starting to feel the tension. "We should go and interrogate the cat burglar."

"SUPERR! Let's go!"

Zoro sighed again as both Usopp and Franky walked out the door. Those 2 sure made a weird team. He had no idea how they worked it out. But then again he had no idea how he worked it out with his partner. Then suddenly a nice aroma filled the air. He sniffed a couple of times and was sure the nice aroma came from a warm cup of coffee.

He turned around and found his partner staring at the door his eyes full of dismay. But he didn't care so much for that his eyes were locked on the two cup of coffees he was holding.

"A shame a woman that beautiful is a cat burglar," the blond man drifted away, "Those two better not go too rough on her…" he mumbled.

Zoro ignored him. This is why there team never got to go after female crooks, because whenever they did his partner, Sanji would start to wiggle around and asked them if they wanted to try his food. He frowned as he remembered the last time they went after a woman.

In the end they had to buy her food and believe him it wasn't cheap. The same woman was now going to be interrogated by Usopp and Franky. Their boss wasn't going to make the same mistake again letting them going after a woman.

"Are one of those cups for me?" he asked his mouth almost watering.

"Hmm," Sanji looked around. "Isn't Vivi-chan here yet?"

When Sanji didn't see the blue haired woman nowhere to be found he extended his arm holding the nice warm cup of coffee.

"It's yours then here you go damn marimo,"

Zoro gratefully accepted the cup of coffee not caring about the insult at the end of Sanji's sentence. He took a sip of coffee, happy that when he took a sip the delicious taste filled his mouth. He smiled.

"Thanks shit-cook,"

There was a known fact that the coffee here sucked. It was like drinking poison but to this department's relief Sanji made the coffee. So while every other department hated the coffee the major case squad loved it.

Sanji looked like he didn't enjoy the complement but deep inside he was happy that people appreciated his efforts. He sat down on his desk opening his computer.

"It's not like it was for you asshole." he said with a rather calm voice and lighted a cigarette.

Zoro raised his eyebrow and continued to drink his coffee. Even if Sanji said it wasn't for him, Zoro knew he was lying. He was just trying to cover the fact that even if they yelled and insulted each other they actually looked one after another. Besides in the whole department Zoro was the only one who drink his coffee black.

As the time passed the detectives slowly filled in the room. Most of them looked like they were sleep walking. Especially Vivi that still wasn't use to the living without sleep idea. Sanji brought her a cup of coffee too.

"Hey Sanjiiii," Luffy whined. "What about my coffee?"

"Oh no," Sanji said. "I'm not falling for that one the last time I gave you a cup you were hyper all day."

Luffy pouted but stopped whining. He wasn't quite happy about it but he knew Sanji was right. Usopp ran into the room.

"G-guys," he stuttered. "T-The cat burglar disappeared."

"Disappeared?" asked Vivi blowing on her coffee. She thought that this was another of Usopp's "stories."

"Guys I'm not lying!" with Usopp's tone everybody looked more concern he continued. "We were just about to talk to her about the gold then suddenly…she disappeared!"

And with that Usopp left obviously excepting the others to follow him. All of them sighed and walked after Usopp. None of them still quite believe the "disappear" story. But when they saw that Franky was going hysterical as well they believed him. The glass of the cell was broken and the cat burglar was nowhere to be found.

"What happened Franky?" asked Vivi shocked by the scene in front of her. To break these glasses were almost impossible.

"I don't know!" yelled Franky. "We were going to do a super interrogation she was sitting in the cell and the glass was totally fine-"

"But when we tried to open the cell," Usopp continued. "The glass was already broken and the cat burglar was gone!"

Then all of them heard a laughter coming from behind them. All of them turned around acting towards their weapons. When they saw a red haired man with a wide grin on his face all of them relaxed.

"Guess that cat burglar has a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Shanks!" exclaimed Luffy with a wide grin of his own. Vivi pulled his ear.

"It's boss Luffy. You should act more professionally."

Shanks continued to laugh. "It's okay Vivi-chan, nobody's here so no need for formalities."

"Are you sure you should be laughing Boss," Zoro asked. "The criminal walked away from under our noses."

Shanks shrugged. "So we'll catch her later," the he added his face turning quite serious. "There's another matter we should discuss follow me."

6 of the detectives followed them in to the office. While Shanks sat down the detectives stood, curious about what was going on.

"Today," he began. "Well last night to be correct, a murder has happened one of the most brutal murders I ever saw."

There was only silence in the room. If it was brutal even for the boss it must be really bad. He continued.

"I want one team to hunt down the bastard who did such a thing," he gazed upon the 6 faces in the room trying to pick the most suitable team. Luffy and Vivi couldn't go. Yes, Luffy was strong but he wasn't sure Vivi could stay calm while investigating the murder. He looked at Franky and Usopp , no those two wouldn't do any good as well. He didn't want Franky to yell super at the middle of the crime scene. _So then it's decided_ he thought looking at Zoro and Sanji. He pointed at them.

"You two stay, the others leave."

Zoro was glad as the room emptied. He was happy that the boss choose their team. But he didn't smile it would've been awkward. He looked at smile he was biting the end of his cigarette clearly nervous of the situation.

"I'm not going to explain the whole incident right now. When you go to the crime scene you will see it anyway." Then Shanks glared at them. "You guys better bring the bastard who did that now go,"

Both of them quickly left the office, not saying a word to each other. When they were out of sight, Sanji looked at Zoro.

"If the address that the boss gave us is correct it's not that unbelievable if a highly brutal murder happened there."

Zoro nodded. His partner was right. There were a lot of dangerous places in the Grand Line but the Enies Lobby was one of the top dangerous places. There were a lot of gangs and criminals living there.

"We'll take my car." Zoro said simply taking his keys out. Sanji leaped forward and took them from him.

"But I'm driving. I don't want to get lost especially not on a case like this."

If it was another time Zoro would have yelled and tell him that he didn't got lost the streets just moved on their own. But this time understanding the seriousness of the issue he didn't say anything.

* * *

Red eyes. The first thing Law noticed about the black haired girl was this. The girl that stood before him looked like she didn't sleep for a while too busy crying. Law unfortunately knew this girl very well. But that didn't mean he would do as she pleases.

"What did you say?" asked Law in a calm tone.

"You hear me," the girl shrugged. "I want revenge. You street gangs should about that."

Law chuckled. "Yes we do." He said. "But why would I take revenge for you?"

The girl glared at him and tried to figure out a good reason why should Law take revenge with her. She only could think about one and she knew Law wouldn't accept that. But she gave it a shot anyway.

"We known each other for a long time," she said trying not to look too hopeless. But who was she kidding she looked completely hopeless. She didn't only looked like it she was hopeless.

"Knowing somebody for a long time doesn't make them nakama you know." He said raising his eyebrow then he sighed. He was just about to tell her he would help; she suddenly fell to the grown shaking uncontrollably.

"I know that Law, I just…Please…" she said finally her voice fading.

Law was more than surprise to see the girl he knew for so long be to him. Usually if he didn't remember wrong this girl was full of confident and always spoke her mind. He stood up and walked towards her frowning. He stood next to her and put his hand on her head.

"Stop acting like a weakling, get up."

The girl looked at him smiling. "Hahaha I knew you would fall for that Law," then she continued to silently laugh as she took Law's hand getting up.

Law raised his eyebrow. Even though she was laughing and saying that she knew he would fall for that, Law knew her for a long time. He could tell if she was lying or not. In this case she was.

* * *

A chill ran on Sanji's spine. When they had arrived at the crime scene the first thing he noticed was blood. A lot and a lot of blood. You would think a massacre had happened but no it was just one person. Sanji looked at Zoro like always he looked rather calm like he was use to seeing this much blood. _Heck maybe he was _Sanji thought not really knowing that much about his partner.

He saw a million of police officers and Chopper that was doing an autopsy. Sanji was surprised when he saw Chopper so calm. Chopper was usually the sensitive one but this time he didn't look sensitive at all. He looked almost determined.

"What do we have Chopper?" asked Zoro looking around the crime scene.

They were in a dark street that had no name or number.

"A girl probably 13. The cause of death was only 2 cuts on her neck. Most of the blood you're seeing doesn't belong to her," _so it was a massacre _Sanji thought and continued to listen. "There's one more thing, this girl was still alive while the person was cutting her."

Sanji's blood froze. What kind of person would rape and kill a girl? Now he knew why the boss sent them. The other teams couldn't handle this. Well maybe Franky and Usopp could but they were just too weird.

"If there were more deaths where are the bodies?" Zoro asked both of his eyebrows raised with shock. But other than that he didn't show any emotion. Chopper shook his head, then for the first time looked at the two detectives.

"Catch the bastard who did this." His eyes still full of determination.

While Sanji was still in shock about Chopper's cursing. He usually didn't Zoro was already giving him a reply.

"Don't worry Chopper we will."

Then one of the police officers ran towards them, when he arrived he was still panting. He hold out a card that looked like an ID. Sanji took it and observed it. The ID was stained from the blood but it was still readable.

"Silena…" he muttered but it was enough to Zoro to hear.

"Silena what?" he asked.

"It just says Silena no last name,"

He gave the ID back to the police officer and told him to file it and send it over. While the police officer left he turned to Zoro.

"So there's a high possibility this was a street issue since she doesn't have a last name."

"Maybe a fight between gangs," Zoro said, he scratched his head. "But Chopper told us Silena was 13. What would a 13 year old have to do with gangs?"

"I don't know." Sanji replied lost in thought.

Zoro was right it was quite unusual for a 13 year old to be involved with gangs. Maybe Silena was unusual too. But what would a gang want from a girl. Or what did the girl had that end up killing her? Sanji only knew one thing at the Grand Line nothing looked as it seemed.

**And cut! One of my longest chapters ever. Now I know there's not much detectives in the major case squad so yeah sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it and please pretty please with a cherry on top review. I'm really curious about what you think of the story and to be honest I'm kinda nervous about it. Well that's all for now thanks for reading until next time byeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a reason why Zoro never showed any emotions. First he didn't like to look weak and for him showing emotions was a sign of weakness. Everybody in the department knew that about Zoro but they also knew that the green haired detective had a lot of anger issues. So it wasn't really a surprise for them when Zoro just barged in the boss's room with Sanji following him.

"What the hell!" he yells not giving a damn about Sanji's glaring at him. "Usopp told me that another unit was going to interfere!"

Zoro hated this; he hated that whenever they had a serious case the other units would just swoop in and takes it. Besides after what he saw what the gangs had done to the girl he had no intention of letting somebody else do his job. He knew that Sanji felt the same but the damn blond was just a moron and probably would have told him to stay calm. No way was he going to stay calm! He looks at Shanks that is just simply sipping his coffee like nothing was going on that made him even furious but even he wasn't that stupid.

"Which unit?" Sanji asks from behind him.

For a moment there he almost had forgotten about Sanji since they left the crime scene he was rather silent. Zoro knew that Sanji had a hard time with cases like this you could say that he was the emotional one in their awkward pairing. But he knew well that when the blond was emotional he was more determined to solve the case he wouldn't just go to a corner and cry, Sanji did something about it.

"Special victims unit. But there not here to take the case," he replies gazing at Zoro. "Both units are going to work together."

"Why?" Zoro growls. "We can take care of this."

When Shanks glares at him, Zoro takes a few steps back. He knew better then to make the boss angry but he just couldn't help it. True, he's acting childish by saying that they can handle this and refuses help. But whenever a unit comes to help he feels like he's not doing his job right. For once he would just want to catch the bastard himself without any help. He already had Sanji to help him and that was enough. Suddenly Shank's eyes soften and he sighs.

"I know how you feel Zoro. But I'm afraid this time we really do need the help there's something else going on. This murder didn't just affect us all of the underground organizations had gone crazy as well."

Shanks looks like he was going to continue but with a sudden knock on the door he stops and glares at Zoro one more time.

"Be nice," he says and turns to face the door. "Come in."

Zoro looks at the familiar face that walks in. He's surprised and he's pretty sure that Sanji is too. But even if the face is familiar it doesn't mean that he likes the fact that he needs to share the case with that idiot. He looks at Shanks but he doesn't seem surprised at all he just smiles, now Zoro's pretty sure that Shanks invited the man himself.

"Long time no see Ace," he greets the freckled man. Ace also gives Shanks a toothy smile.

"Yeah it's been a while I would like to stop by more often but our hands are pretty full too," then with the corner of his eye he gazes at Sanji. Zoro's pretty sure that the blond idiot is oblivious to Ace's gaze and frankly Zoro's pretty unhappy about it. He really didn't see eye to eye with Ace. First the man was a total show off the only thing they had in common was Luffy since he was his big brother and all second... he really didn't like the way Ace looked at Sanji.

"I see you have some new detectives," he says now giving his full attention to Sanji.

"Actually Sanji's been here for a while," then he shrugs. "But I guess it's normal that you don't know him but he certainly knows you since Luffy always blabbers about you." He finishes smiling.

"Sanji," Ace says with a tone that Zoro disapproves of. "Nice to meet you." Then he extends his hand Sanji takes his hand and they shook.

Zoro shouldn't be annoyed by this. Sanji is obviously trying to be polite but he just can't erase the look that Ace just gave him. Was Sanji a fool? How did he not see that? Maybe he did but just didn't care? He wasn't actually sure if Sanji was in to men or not but he did look pretty straight, he did flirt with every girl after all. Zoro then looks up at Shanks it looks like he's saying something important maybe he should listen.

"….now I need one of you to go undercover we need to know what the gangs are saying about this. Maybe we could find something useful the other two will continue investigating. Now which one of you would want to go undercover?" he asks looking at the three of them thoughtfully.

Without them even talking Ace raises his hand.

"I should go I'm the one with more experience."

Zoro grits his teeth. So what if he had more experience that didn't mean he was better than them. He also raises his hand trying not to glare at Ace.

"This is our case. I should go."

He can feel the surprised look on Sanji's face. He usually didn't like to go undercover since he felt like he was misleading people and betraying them. Sure they were murderers and assholes but that didn't mean he needed to be an asshole as well. Shanks raises his eyebrow at Zoro clearly thinking the same thing.

"It's not a matter of whose case it is, it's a matter of who will do the job better." Ace says probably not meaning any harm. But every word that he just spoke seemed like venom to him finally not able to hold himself anymore he gives Ace his best death glare.

"What are you trying to say?" he hisses. "That I can't do my job right?"

The genuinely surprised look on Ace's face makes Zoro thinks that maybe he's actually overreacting but it's too late for that now.

"I didn't mean that you probably just misunderst-"

He cuts Ace off before he can finish.

"Do I look like an idiot? I think I understood you loud and clear."

Ace looks at him one last time before rolling his eyes. "What are you on a period or something?"

That last comment sends Zoro off of the edge. His hand itches to punch Ace and he clenches his hand in to a fist. Screw working together he can't work together with a snob he doesn't even care if Shanks scolds him for this. Well there is a fact that he can't really hurt Ace since he has that weird power that turned him into fire. What was it? A devil fruit? Ace was one of the few people who had that sort of power Luffy had the same ability also but he was a rubber man. But those weird fruits didn't exists anymore most of the murders happened to gain such power.

"Oi marimo," Sanji calls out realizing that his partner has snapped from all reality. "Why the hell are you so sensitive today?"

Now Zoro's anger his fully projected on Sanji. It was so like him to just take Ace's side. That idiot blond really did hate him didn't he? Fucking asshole. He was just about to speak his mind and tell Sanji how of an asshole partner he was, Shanks's voice is heard. Zoro had almost forgot that the boss was here.

"Zoro you will go undercover," just when Zoro was going to smugly grin to Ace, Shanks turns to him and Sanji. "And the two of you will continue doing the usual stuff to catch that bastard murderer understood?"

Shit, Zoro hadn't thought about this clearly. Now Ace was going to be all over his partner. Great. Now he doesn't feel like gloating anymore. Why was he so upset by this anyway? Actually wasn't it normal to be overprotective towards your partner? If Sanji ever found out he would probably laugh all day.

"Sanji go help Zoro get ready and while you go send Luffy and Vivi in I need to talk with them about the Heart Pirates."

Both of the detectives nods as they leave both Ace and Shanks alone. Ace would probably want to say hi to Luffy. Zoro's actually glad that Ace isn't with them at the moment he would probably rip his head off or something. Besides what was Shanks going to talk about the Heart Pirates? If Zoro remembered correctly they were like a mafia or something. They did have an odd name tough, Who would name themselves as the Heart Pirates?

Suddenly Luffy runs past them while Vivi was trying to keep up. Gossip really did travel quickly.

"I guess we don't need to tell Luffy anymore…" Sanji murmurs while they leave the department.

The trip to the car is unusually silent. They would usually yell at each other or talk about work or such. But today…there's nothing but silence. Finally when they arrive by the car he decides to end the silence but obviously he's not the only one.

"What happened with Ace? You were overreacting." Sanji says turning his head to observe every expression that Zoro makes. He scratches his head full of green hair and looks everywhere except Sanji's face.

"He was acting like a snob." He shrugs. "I don't like snobs."

When Sanji raises his curly eyebrow, Zoro's slightly afraid that idiot blond might understand that he was just intimidated by Ace and starts to laugh. But rather then that he just gives him a puzzled look.

"I thought you liked Ace you usually get along," then he opens the car. "Whatever marimo let's just get you ready."

**And cut ! This chapter was kind of slow and I'm thinking to update tomorrow along with one of my other stories since I haven't updated in a while. And for Monkey D. Writer, It's kind of an AU I think or maybe AU-ish I'm not quite sure. There are devil fruits in this world too but it takes place in our world or something like that… I'm starting to get dizzy :D Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad everybody enjoyed it so far thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Zoro was ready to go. He really didn't need anything to bring with him the only thing he needed to do was change his looks and wear different clothes. If it was up to him he would half finished in 10 minutes but of course when your partner was a weird obsessive maniac it took a lot more than just ten minutes.

And even so Sanji was still giving him odd looks trying to figure out what was missing in his disguise. Zoro looked at himself in the mirror he looked pretty much like a gang member or at least like someone who lives on the streets. He was wearing scruffy jeans and a hoodie. His gold earrings were dangling from his ear and for a moment he thought that maybe Sanji was bothered by that but it wasn't that uncommon for gang member to wear accessories. So what the hell was the problem?

"We need to do something about your moss hair," he says finally pointing at Zoro's hair.

For a moment he thinks about punching Sanji for the useless comment. There was nothing suspicious about his hair it was normal. Sure most people didn't exactly have green hair but that didn't mean his hair was telling everybody that he was an undercover detective. Finally deciding that punching Sanji would be a little too much he glares at the blond. Sanji sighs and pulls out a cigarette.

"Don't give me that look dumbass, you should know that you and your moss hair is quite popular." He states simply while he takes a deep breath from his cigarette.

For once he actually had a good point. So if he didn't figure out a way to disguise his green hair he couldn't go and instead of him Ace would go undercover. No way would he allow that not after what happened in the office. He could dye his hair but he didn't want to do that either…

"Poor confused marimo," Sanji says as he smirks. "I figured before you snapped saying that you wanted to go undercover that you didn't think this through. But don't worry I have an idea… Let's go."

Zoro wanted to ask where they were going exactly and he didn't like the fact that Sanji was treating him like a kid. True he really didn't think about his hair but how the hell was he suppose to remember something like that he was too busy protecting his pride and trying to prove that he was worthy to go undercover! Maybe that was the reason he didn't object when Sanji started to drag him off to a hairdresser, he did had some questions of what the hell the dart brow was doing but even so he kept quiet.

Finally Sanji spoke to an odd looking guy that had weird looking make-up and a ballerina outfit? What the hell? And for a moment of stare Zoro was pretty sure that the guy was an okama. He just hoped that Sanji's big plan wasn't going to turn him into a weirdo. Finally both of the men looked at him with stupid grins on their faces. He raised his eyebrow but before he could say anything the weird ballerina outfit guy grabbed him and pushed him inside a room that was full of mirrors. When he realized that Sanji wasn't following him he yelled out.

"Oi curly brow! What the hell is going on?!"

Before he was dragged fully into the room he heard Sanji snicker as he replied.

"Don't worry marimo-kun that man is the best."

Then the door shut and Zoro had no chance of escape. And what the hell did Sanji meant by the best? Best of what? He should have never trusted that idiot blonde. Who knows what was going to happen to him. If it wasn't for Ace and his stupid snob attitude he wouldn't be in this mess.

Well… actually it wasn't fair to Ace that he blamed him. Zoro had to admit that he over reacted just like an animal would do when it was cornered. He didn't precisely felt cornered he just felt threatened that he wasn't doing his job correctly and the fact that Sanji was watching them at the moment did not help. Ironically when Zoro first met Ace they were pretty close. Maybe a little too close. He never actually told Luffy or anybody about what happened and he was determined to keep it as a secret.

But even so Luffy might already know since that rubber idiot had his moments of enlightenment. Or Ace just told him. They were brother for crying out loud. He was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts when the ballerina dude pull on his hair a bit clearly trying to decide something. When the man realized that Zoro was staring at him with puzzled looks he grinned.

"You can call me Mr. 2 and don't worry Sanji told me not to dye your hair so just sit down and relax."

The he continued to mess around in the room looking for stuff. Zoro didn't really know what and couldn't care less.

But that didn't mean he could relax. Besides what kind of name was Mr.2? Sanji sure had some weird friends. Actually he didn't even know Sanji did have friends. Both of them worked pretty much all day and neither of them had time for friends or hanging out. Zoro was pretty sure that the idiot blonde was his the only thing he could describe as "friend" even if they did fight all the time. If they really couldn't get along they wouldn't be partners. The other people who he could call friends were the people he worked with other then that he had nobody. He really didn't complain tough, the guys at the department were more than enough for him to handle and he always thought that it was the same for Sanji.

Maybe it wasn't.

Zoro had no idea why that bothered him so much they could had friends outside the department, there was no rules against it. Seriously what was with him these days? Ace was right he was acting like a girl on her period.

"Close your eyes," My.2 instructed still grinning like a total moron. He obliged and closed his eyes still slightly afraid what was waiting for him. He felt something being pushed in his head like a hat of some sorts. His eyebrow twitched if that idiot dart-brow just brought him here for a hat he would kill him.

"You can open your eyes now," Mr.2 finally said with a rather irritating melodic voice.

Zoro again listened to him and opened his eyes and the minute he did so he almost fell out of the chair. There wasn't even a strand of green hair there was only…black. He had black hair like a normal person.. like Luffy or Usopp. He had black hair and it pretty much looked like he was born with it.

"I told you to not dye my hair!" he yelled. Mr.2 just gave him another wide grin clearly amused by his reactions.

"I didn't dye your hair it's a wig and from the looks of it it's a really good wig."

A wig? Shouldn't wigs feel itchy and awkward? Zoro wasn't an expert on wigs but he did hear couple of women complain about them. Now he understood what Sanji was trying to say when he said Mr.2 was the best. He really was. He smiled and thanked him as he walked out the door. He really didn't wanted to look at the mirror that much. First he had a job to do; second he looked like a different person and it just creep him out.

And with Sanji's reaction he knew that he was also thinking the same thing. He gasped as he was holding his lighter clearly just about to light his cigarette. Zoro also saw the man blushing a bit but he really wasn't sure about that maybe his eyes were playing a trick on him.

"I guess I can't call you marimo anymore…" he stated still clearly in shock. Zoro smirked at that comment maybe he really should just dye his hair black. If the wig looked this realistic the dye would probably looked a lot better.

"Let's go then," he replied simply walking past his dumbstruck partner. He was going to enjoy this a lot. Sanji simply nodded then waved at Mr.2.

"Thanks for helping out I owe you one."

"Don't be silly," Mr.2 yelled back. Then he did a ridiculous spinning thing that Zoro had no idea of what it was. "What are friends for!" he ended his sentence as both of the detectives walked out the hairdresser.

When they arrived at the destination that Sanji was going to drop off Zoro they were doing the final checkups to see that everything was okay. Well actually Sanji was doing it Zoro wasn't listening the idiot blonde was just mumbling by himself and then after each sentence he was going check. It was just annoying.

"Do you have any weapons?" Sanji asked finally looking at him.

Zoro had an odd feeling that Sanji wasn't looking at him because of his new black hair but maybe it was just his imagination. He nodded.

"I have a couple of small knives I didn't want to bring a gun or my sword with me."

"Okay then," he replied nodding. "You're ready to go my moss headed," then he looked at Zoro's black hair. "Or well not moss headed friend." He ended his sentence clearly felling awkward.

Zoro smirked and for a moments blindness he tousled Sanji's hair. When he realized what he was doing he froze. Why was he tousling Sanji's blonde hair that was unusually soft? And why was he thinking that his blond hair was soft? He felt Sanhi tense up under his hand and gave him a puzzled and slightly angered look.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Zoro would like to know the answer of that question himself. What the hell was he doing!? He quickly pulled away his hand and opened the door almost jumping out of the car. He didn't say goodbye or anything else he only was thinking that he needed to get away from Sanji, now.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled out stopping him in his tracks. "You're going the wrong way idiot!"

Zoro grumbled and walked the opposite direction that he was going.

"By the way don't forget you're supposed to get in touch with me on Sunday and... be careful!" he finished his sentence his words barely heard.

But fortunately for Zoro he had perfect ears and he was able to understand Sanji's final words. He smiled he liked it when Sanji was worrying about him sometimes he actually thought that the blond hated him sometimes so he liked moments like this when he was reminded that they were actually friends or at least something like that.

For an hour he wondered around streets that he couldn't recognize and he knew he was lost. How did he get lost! He just needed to walk straight and he would reach his destination. Sometimes he did actually believed that the streets moved how on earth else could he get lost!

"Who are you?" a calm feminine voice asked behind him.

He slowly turned around not trying to look suspicious. There was a girl standing before him she was probably 15 or 16 and she had black hair like his wig. But she didn't look like a usual teen there was sorrow in her eyes and she was clearly crying for a long time. Suddenly his detective instincts told him that this girl needed protection and his instincts were usually right.

"I'm lost." He replied trying to look friendly as possible. "Can you help me?"

**And cut! Zoro with black hair.. I really couldn't think about any other colors and I think that Zoro would look good in black.:D Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks for the reviews and reading so far! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter as well and if anybody has any advice don't hesitate! Until next time byeee :D**


End file.
